Forbidden Duet
by Madnessflower
Summary: Zemyx  He carried on, in a solo of hope. edit 2011 : currently being rewritten. For the new version, check my profile.
1. Prologue: When Fate wants to play

Forbidden Duet

Prologue: When Fate wants to play.

What happens when the gods of fate want to play a little trick?

Madness Flower don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or Soundtrack.

Lazy Afternoons is a music from KH2. I don't own. A New Dawning is a musical from KH2. I don't own.

"Too far away from me" is mine (the lyrics and arrangement for piano and flute) True. One day, I'll post it.

* * *

Atlantica, Royal Library. 

A New Dawning

A teenager was standing at a dark corner, reading an ancient book. You could read the title "Advanced Study of the Heart" written in a shade of red oddly alike blood.

His silky blue hair covering his right dark blue eye, almost looking bored. His name was Ienzo.

After seven or eight hours reading, he just felt like walking by the sea.

The gods of fate were having a good afternoon, that day.

* * *

Atlantica, Paradise Beach 

Lazy Afternoons

Ienzo was watching the sea, when something caught his attention. "_What a beautiful voice" _he thought.

Searching that voice, he froze, wide eyes, staring at a tall merman with a strange dark blond hair. He was sitting in a rock, playing a huge instrument, singing a melancholic song. His eyes were more blue than the sea.

_There's a paradise_

_That I will never, never reach_

_There's a paradise_

_It's just inside your heart…When I thought we'd be together forever_

_Things happened and can't be changed__Wish I could be with you just one more second…_

_Since I lost you the world is grey for me_

_I'm as empty as if I was a nobody_

_Wish I could be with you just one more time…_

_You are too far away from me..._

_--_At that moment, he noticed a slate haired boy staring at him.

Ienzo blinked. That beautiful musician had just disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gods of Fate were _loving_ that afternoon.

* * *

My first fic. Can't believe! Yay! Sorry for the crappiness. When I grow up, I'll be like Dualism. Till there, long way to go. Please, review, if not, I'll never know if someone liked or not. Please, tell me if you didn't like, also. 

Thanks for reading. I'm so happy I could dance in front of the English class even being the bookworm. I'm not supposed to dance. I can't dance. To the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Dearly Beloved

Forbidden Duet

First Chapter: Dearly Beloved

What happens when the gods of fate want to play a little trick?

Madness Flower still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or soundtrack.

Thanks to Lifes.Lover and Manipulator-of-Illusion. I'm trying hard to write something good. Hope you like!

* * *

Hollow Bastion

Night of Fate

The six apprentices conducted more and more experiments until the curiosity just passed the limit. They sold their hearts to darkness and turned into nobodies.

* * *

The world That never was 

Organization Thirteen

It has been three years since that mysterious meet. Two years since Radiant Gardens was taken by the Heartless and turned into Hollow Bastion. His new name was Zexion.

But...

Even so, why he couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious sitarist?

Feelings? Impossible, he hadn't a heart.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to study the aquatic Heartless, in Atlantica. Maybe, I'll see him again." Zexion shook his head _"It isn't love. I am a nobody."_

Is it really impossible to love without a heart?

For the first time of many, he regretted his decision. And then, just made a promise: have his heart back, even if it meant death.

But for now, he should be preparing to visit Atlantica, because it would take a lot of time to grow a shark tail... The cloaked Schemer was going to a Kingdom Under the sea. How lucky...

* * *

Atlantica, Tranquil Grotto

Under the Sea

"Your Highness, you shoudn't be here!"

A tall merman, with blue eyes turned, a wide grin splitting in his face. _"Hey, Sebastian, look at this!" _He was grabbing a shiny gem.

"See, looks like it will freeze my hand!" the young merman said.

"_Where you found this, prince Myde?" _asked the crab, a look of concern in his face.

"A giant jellyfish attacked me, when I defeated that thing, it dropped this."

"Now, let's go to the Throne Room, your father is waiting. Little Ariel is there, too. A foreign just arrived."

"Who?"

"See by yourself."

Zexion gasped. Then, blinked. Finally, pinched his arm. "Ouch!" No, it wasn't a dream. The mysterious merman was there, looking, a bit confused, at the nobody.

* * *

The gods of fate had targeted them. They would play a bit more...

* * *

Yay! Finally finished the first chapter. I can't write big chapters, but I'll try to post it as soon as I finish writing. And the story didn't go the way I planned...

However, it is always good to know your opinion. Please review.

Dearly Beloved is a music from KH. I don't own. If I owned, wouldn't be so cute.

Night of Fate is a music from KH. I don't own...

Organization Thirteen is from KH 2. not mine... Should be Zexion's theme song.

Under the Sea is a musical from KH 2. I don't own...

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Passion

Forbidden Duet

Chapter Two: Passion

What happens when the gods of fate want to play a little trick?

Madness Flower still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or soundtrack.

Thanks to Lifes.Lover and Manipulator-of-Illusion. Now, I'm trying to get a little serious.

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Myde! What's your name?_

The Cloaked Schemer was mute. Opened his mouth. Closed. Opened again. Finally, he managed to introduce. "I'm Zexion."

_"What a weird na-"_ _"I'm Ariel. Where are you from?"_ interrupted Ariel.

_"Well, I'm from another sea."_ the nobody said.

_"Really? 'Cuz it really doesn't look like you are used to swim." "I could even say you are from the surface."_

_"Ariel" "Don't embarass the visitant, you are a princess!"_

_"I came here to study these seas."_ he lied.

_"Come on, big brother, let's show him around. It'll be funny!"_ The five years old princess pulled the sitarist and the visitant.

* * *

Sunken Ship

Part of Your World

_"Look at this! This thing used to float! The humans make really crazy stuff!"_

_"Ariel, stay close, you may be attacked by those.. those"_ _"Heartless?"_ Zexion offered.

_"Heartless?"_ Myde asked.

_"Those monsters showing up here."_

_"That's a scary name... They really don't have a heart?"_

_"Actually, they are hearts sealed with their darkness."_

_"Oh"_ The young prince nodded pretending to understand.

_"When a pearson is attacked by a heartless, his or her heart is sealed out of the body to become another Heartless. The soul and body wander aimlessly trying to be complete again."_

_"It probably feels awful... Without a heart, we can't feel... So sad..."_ tears rolled down the naive prince's face.

Zexion felt stabs in his chest.

_"Only memories... Yes, that's really sad. Wish I had this point of view two years ago..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You are lying"_ Myde sighed_ "I remember our meet at the surface. You are not from this world. You are a human._

_"I'm not that pearson anymore."_

_"I know. You are you. And the one I..."_

At that moment, Myde turned his face away. Zexion could notice a slight tone of pink in the prince's cheek.

_"The one you..."_

_"The one I **love**!"_ Myde said, before attaching his lips with the surprised nobody.

Three minutes later, they broke to breath. Three minutes and a second later, they remembered lil Ariel was watching, don't understanding nothing. The two flushed heavily.

* * *

The gears of their lives were spinning wildly to a road without return.

The trick was slowly turning into an obsession. Fate was watching, while planning what to do next.


	4. Chapter 1: Ienzo

Forbidden Duet

_Chapter -1: Ienzo_

What happens when the gods of fate want to play a little trick?

Disclaimer: I started scheming my evil plan to steal it from squeenix and Disney, but I will die before it actually works, so, no, I don't own it.

Thanks to Lifes.Lover , Manipulator-of-Illusion and Plain Jane Is A Vampire

Starts with Myde's POV. Will explain a lot of things. Oh, at least, I hope so...

* * *

Atlantica Undersea Garden 

Four years ago

It's finally my fourteenth birthday! Good Food, good friends, good music and ,of course, good presents...

Pops gave me a Sitar and Sebastian offered to teach me.

The Royal Sorceress knew I liked to spy the human world and gave me a mysterious crystal. She asked me to don't tell my father about the gift. _"This will be our secret, OK?"_ she smiled as I nodded, promising I would never let that slip.

Indeed, I never told anyone about the 'Sekai no Orb' or 'World's orb'.

Royal palace, Myde's room.

_"I wonder how this thingamabob works..."_ I said ,distractedly, while throwing the poor Sekai no orb from one had to another. Suddenly, said orb started to emit a strange glow. I stood, astonished, wide opened eyes, staring at the crystal. A slate haired teenager appeared at the orb, reading to a small red haired girl.

_"ohmygodthisthingactuallyworks!"_

_"What is he examining?"_ I wondered.

* * *

Radiant Gardens, Library 

The little apprentice was reading a fairy tale to the Princess.

_"And what happens to the witch, nii-chan?"_

_"She runs away, and the people celebrate the wedding of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. They live happily ever after."_

_"I wish I was Aurora..."_

_"Why, Your Highness?"_

_"Stop calling me that, call me Kairi-chan."_

_"Why you wanted to be Aurora, Kairi-chan?"_

_"Have a prince to fight a a bad witch for my sake...And, of course, be able to sleep for a hundred years, too!"_ said the small princess.

_"We don't have to fight a dragon. This kingdom is peaceful thanks to Ansem, the Wise."_

_"Yeah, thanks to grandpa"_ Said the Princess of Heart, hugging her "big brother"

* * *

Myde watched the mysterious boy until he noticed it was four a.m. 

_"Better I go to sleep now."_ thought the prince.

He hid the small orb in his treasure chest and collapsed on the mattress. That night, he dreamed with the human world. Wonderful trips around uncountable countries, with that human boy...

The next day, he woke up and watched that boy again. He kept on doing that for months, until they met at the beach.

* * *

She fast fell asleep in his arms. Ienzo chuckled while removing the strawberry locks from her closed eyes. 

_"If it wasn't for your appearance, I would say you are siblings. You treat her as a little sister"_

_"Yes, and she treats me as her brother, since we are the only children in the entire castle."_

_"But you should hurry, otherwise you'll be late, Ienzo"_

_"I'll go with you, Even. Just wait a second."_

_"OK"_

_"Good bye, little princess."_ Ienzo whispered as he covered the strawberry haired princess with his own jacket.

With that, they disappeared in a secret passage. Princess Kairi was innocently dreaming with his Enchanted Prince, unaware of what was happening at the castle...

One year later, she was sent to Destiny Islands and met the boys who would fight for her, as Radiant Gardens was taken by the Heartless. On the other hand, all her memories as a princess were erased.

* * *

That was the Night of Fate, uncountable bounds forming between uncountable worlds, unbreakable, eternal. A day stuck in their memory.

* * *

Notes: 

I felt like making Kairi Ansem's granddaughter. (since she's a princess of heart and all)

Forbidden Duet takes place four years before KH 1. (I knew I was forgetting something...)

I managed to finish this chapter (Alleluia!) after a school trip to a camp and two weeks very terrible. I've got a disease (still don't know the name). I stayed two weeks at home dying... and listening to the entire KH soundtrack. I noticed something terrible!

warning: random thoughts of an ill fangirl. If you really want to know, go to my profile.

English is not my first language, but I'm trying really hard to improve. Review, pleeeeease? That keeps me alive.

Thanks for reading till now.

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 3: Piano and Water

_Forbidden Duet_

_Chapter 3: Piano and Water_

_What happens when the gods of fate want to play a little trick?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its wonderful soundtrack. I only own the plot (which one?) and "Daydreming with You"

Thanks to Lifes.lover, Manipulator-of-Illusion, Plain Jane is a Vampire and Kurotorachan for the reviews. 

No, I didn't die... yet... I was just working on some doujinshis and musics (I want to be like Yoko Shimomura, so I'm training that scales and composing some pieces)

And my body rejected the medicines, I kind of... collapsed... (again? ) it was like hell. I lost a lot of blood... .

Thanks for the 780 hits to all the readers. I never thought it would reach 10 hits... Now, I can die happily. Actually I can't, because if I die, I wouldn't finish. My soul would wander forever between this and the Other World, trying to finish... in vain. Oh, whatever.

* * *

Daydreaming with you

_There was a day I met with you. _

_Then, I asked your name..._

_But I forgot to tell you mine..._

_There was a night I dreamt with you._

_We talked about life._

_We talked about love..._

_Waking up to life,_

_Still looking for you._

_When we meet again..._

_I'll finally introduce..._

_There was a day I met with you._

_Then I told you my name._

_And we talked about life..._

_And we talked about love..._

_You said good bye and went away..._

_There was day I met with you. again..._

_I wished it'd long forever..._

_So I said -lets be together forever..._

_You said 'See you soon' and went away again... _

Atlantica, Palace 

Missing You

_"So... I think it's time to go..."_

_"Why don't you stay? Just a little more..."_

_"I can't, since my job is finished."_

_"So... good bye..."_

_"Bye bye, Zexy!"_

_"Ariel!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Don't call him this idiot nickname!"_

_"That's alright, Myde."_

_"If you say so..."_

The young nobodywalked away, promising to return. Wondering if he would be able to keep that promise...

_"Soon, Ill have my heart back, to truly love you, my naive prince." _

* * *

The World That Never Was 

_"The name's Axel, got that memorized?"_

_"Yes, I did, Flurry of Dancing Flames."_

_"Why don't you just call me Axel?"_

_"Would you mind leaving this room now?"_ said an annoyed number six

_"OK, Ill leave you alone with your dusty and boring books!" "Vexen is really funnier than you!"_

_"Fine."_

_"What?_ Thank you, Zexion!" said an angry number four, heading to a portal.

At this moment, the temperature dropped to -50º Celsius.

_"And, number eight he's really older than you." "Try to respect him a bit. Not that he deserves."_

_"You can't say I don't respect my elders."_ said Axel, as he followed poor number IV .

* * *

Later...

_"He is so disrespectful! I don't know why he joined the organization!"_

_"Because Organization Thirteen doesn't make sense if there aren't thirteen members, number IV."_

Vexen looked at number six, annoyed._ "What a idiot joke, number six, I'm not laughing."_

_"It wasn't supposed to be funny. What I meant was: Superior wants power." _

_"Isn't that enough?"_

_"He wants more. He'll do anything to reach Kingdom Hearts."_

_"Even so, the new members should respect at least the original six!"_

As Zexion didn't reply, the Chilly academic just sat, chewing his lips till they were bloody red.

* * *

Atlantica, Myde's Grotto.

Some months later, Zexion finally managed to go back to Atlantica. The prince saw him, and pulled him by his sleeves.

_"Hi, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

_"Yes, but I'm back."_

_"Look, Zexion, isn't it wonderful?"_

_"You've got a really interesting collection here, Myde."_

_"Many years of sneaks to the surface and that's what you get. By the way, I wanted to ask what's this thing."_ said the prince, pointing to a huge well-made instrument.

_"This is a piano, Myde. A music instrument, more precisely a Schwartzmann of twenty years ago."_

_"What's a Schwartzmann?"_

_"It is the best piano made at this world."_

_"One day, I'll hear its sound..."_ said Myde, daydreaming with the surface.

_"Actually, I wouldn't mind playing some musics for you..."_ said the young nobody as he opened the piano, pressing the first notes of Another Side on the pure white keys.

Myde stood, unable to move, enchanted by the deep sadness encrusted in each chord, the melancholy every single note hid. Tears rolling down his cheeks, mixing with the sea water... Zexion put all his feelings -memories or not, that didn't matter, as long as they were there.- on that single music as he felt a strange warm spreading from his chest to the whole body, tender, comforting. _Unknown_. 

A little break and he started to play _'Missing You'._ The blond prince felt his heart pulse in unison with the music played passionately by his love. He could feel all the loneliness, longing and passion mixed together in a beautiful music.

_"No one needs to have a heart to love, Zexion."_

_"So you noticed."_

_"I'm not that naïve."_

_"Nobody needs a heart to love. Now I know. Because of you."_ Zexion said, as he held his true love.

_'But a nobody is fated to destruction. It's wrong to say we haven't got any feelings. We have them, but don't understand. So, we fear them.' Zexion decided to keep that with him, all his fears and lies covered by a mysterious smile. _

* * *

_"__Poor little nobody... Your life is going upside down! How about you, dear prince, what to do? Should I torn you two apart?"_

_Fate can be cruel as a demon, sometimes. Those two were really unfortunate... __Warning: random thoughts at 4:30 am. of a mad fangirl. (I warned you) _

_Yay! Zexy plays the piano under the water! I__s it possible? Do you like piano? _

_I ♥! You know how sad is the Organization Theme... or don't?_

Watch me at youtube. I'm weirdpianist

I played Organization Thirteen. Don't mind the timing, Youtube messed my video...

Oh gosh,I can't put the link here... Please look at my profile. It should be there...

_You probably noticed that English is not my first language, so please__ help me improve. Review, pleeeeeeeeease? I'll send some sketches of Zexion as a merman. Promise... or would you like Myde?_

_I'm working on the sketches of Kairi and Ariel. I'm making some doujinshis, so the next chapters may take longer. (even more?)_

_Thanks for reading._

_alt 3 ♥_ :-3

_See you next chapter!_

_Ayumi._


	6. 4: The Organization has a new Member?

* * *

Forbidden Duet

Chapter 4:

The Organization has a new Member?

* * *

Warning: The girl who writes this is currently sugar high and utterly happy...four boxes of mints=instant sugar high. Wait... four or five?

I'm currently 440 miles away from my computer, keyboard, camera and sheets of paper, but wanted to post this as soon as possible.

Thanks for all the reviews, thanks to all the readers.

My eternal gratitude to the wonderful beta Dark Flamingo, who beta red this chapter (I asked Dark Flamingo-san to beta read the others, so they'll be posted again! Yay!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters, nor its amazing soundtrack, much less its gorgeous characters... Square Enix and Disney own it. Characters by Nomura-sama, music by Yoko Shimomura-sama. Hell, I don't even have the OST Cd's! They don't sell it on the country I live and I can't find it at any site... cries

* * *

_I'm drowning?_

_Dark... everything is dark... I'm scared... No, this isn't fear. What is this?_

_Why I'm feeling dizzy? Spinning... the world is..._

* * *

Opening his eyes, light hit his pupils, forcing him to shut them again. A silhouette was standing there, red hair, black cloak, weird grin.

"_Welcome to the Organization, number nine."_

_"Huh?"_

His eyes were slowly opening, getting used to the excessive amount of light reflecting off the white walls.

_"What is your name?"_

_"What is **your** name?"_

_"I'm Axel."_

_"I'm Myde."_

_"You are no longer that person."_

_"Wait, why do you have legs?"_

_"Take a good look at yourself."_

Realization hit him in the face when he moved his tail to find a pair of...

_"Legs!"_

_"What did you expect?"_

_"I don't know... I used to have a tail..."_

_"Sorry I had forgotten that detail_

_"Forget."_

At that moment, Someone slammed the door, almost breaking it. The last person (or nobody) anyone would think stood there, a worried look stamped that perfect face. The Cloaked Schemer was unrecognizable.

_"Myde!"_

_"Zexion, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?"_

Confusion filled Myde's mind, he was perplexed. Not half an hour ago he was at that ship... Wait! What ship?

_"You are a nobody, Myde."_

_"That explains a lot of things..."_

_"Can't you remember how you turned?"_

_"More or less..."_

Myde was wandering out of the palace again. He wanted to collect more human stuff, to show Zexion.

_"I don't know how I ended up here... Better go back." _Said the prince, swimming past a huge statue. It was staring at the prince, or at least, Myde thought so.

Turning, he saw a immense ship, all its past splendour radiating from the dead frame.

_"A ship!"_

Admiring its magnitude, the prince didn't notice those eyes filled with greed. Until it was too late. Dozens of heartless had gathered around him. Unable to resist or even run, he soon gave up on fighting the heartless. All went dark.

* * *

_"I can't believe this is happening."_ Myde had gotten up, while trying to remember.

_"It happened."_ Axel amended, his face was serious for the first time.

_"At least, now we can be together, Myde."_ said number six, embracing his prince

_"Yes, now we can..." _Myde didn't know whether he was happy, sad or even if he was feeling anything. But he was surely tired.

* * *

_I'm falling... wait, someone... someone is catching me..._

* * *

_"Myde?"_asked Zexion, suddenly under his prince (somehow, he protected the new member with his own body). _"Are you awake?"_

As number nine didn't reply, he just stayed in that position, number eight was long gone.

_"Oh god, look at what him turned me into... A softhearted nobody..."_ murmured the Cloaked Schemer _"If irony killed, I would have faded long ago..."_ thought Zexion, sitting on the floor, while cuddling the nobody that lay across his lap.

_"Better wake him up, before someone see us... it would ruin my reputation..."_

_"Okay."_

_"So you were awake?"_

_"I just want to stay like this a little more..."_

_"I think it's alright... for now..."_ said Zexion, not wanting to admit he was also tired.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts illuminated that eternal night, so there would be rest for all those restless souls.

Following each single nobody, as if praying for them to have peace.

Among all of them, two souls were quietly resting, a peace so false as true, so empty as complete.

* * *

_"Enjoy this piece of peace, my dear puppets!"_

Always changing their minds, the goddesses were having a perfect afternoon.

* * *

Piece of Peace is from KH CoM OST! (I'm a bit obsessed with the soundtrack...)

Warning: rambling about music. You may get -20 I.Q.P, -100 MuP (Music Points) if you are Musician; -5 I.Q.P and 5MuP up if you aren't. Or your brain can just explode. MuP up!

I arranged Naminé for piano and posted at . Not that good, a lot of mistakes and 6 flats (yes, six!)

For those who don't know or remember: flat are the notes a half tune lower, and sharp, a half tune higher, usually the black keys of the piano.

For those who think I'm crazy: flat C = B; flat F= E; sharp B = C; sharp E = F. (really hope I put it right...)

For those who _still_ think I'm crazy: Don't worry, you are insane too, I'm just _a bit_ more.

Yay! Crappy music class!

alt 13 alt 14

Now, it hit 922 hits (ok, this is a big number, since people usually give up on reading this at chapter three...)

Thanks for tolerating this poor attempt of writer for so long... even if I typed the name of the music wrong... I was playing KH 2 again and finished 'A New Day is Dawning' with no goods or bads, only excellents, I think it was more or less 130000 points (only that?) I can't quite remember, it was a month ago... I only noticed that mistake after a whole month... Baka, baka, baka, baka! >

When the other chapters are beta red, they'll be posted again. And all of that scary mistakes...will fade away!

Me working on the sequel (you didn't even finish this and are writing the sequel?) Like I said, baka.

I don't know if I should post...

I'm 100 BAKA. That is exactly the reason you readers have to review this fanfic (or not...)

I'm not English nor North American, much less Australian. I'm not fluent in English. Please help me improve.

Flames? Suggestions? Liked it or hated? Anything, but review, please...

Thanks again.

Next chapter, the Grand Finale (Alleluia, this torture is ending!)

Also, the reason I named it Forbidden Duet. Everything has some kind of logic behind. But logic sometimes is illogical...

MAdness Flower  
y  
u  
m  
i


	7. Chapter 5: Kiss me Goodbye

Forbidden Duet

Last Chapter: Kiss me Goodbye

Wow. More than 2400 words! Probably because of the songs...

The story came to an end and I still don't own... Never will... KH belongs to Squareenix and Disney, Kiss me Goodbye to Angela Aki and Nobuo Uematsu... Sanctuary and Passion, are Utada Hikaru's. Thanks God, because if I owned, they would probably be the worst seller ever...

--

"Demyx, it's not like I'm not coming back..."

"You didn't have those creepy dreams I have." said number nine, fighting enormous tears.

"Dreams aren't true. They are made by the human mind." tried to explain number six, wile drying the tears on his beloved's face.

"No, they are true. You were in my dreams... You're always in them..."

Number six couldn't hide a blush covering his paled cheeks.

"Will you calm down if I promise?" asked number six.

"Promise you will come back to me no matter what happens, because I'll be waiting."

_"Promise."_

Seven letters, each one filled with hope and wishes. Hope for another day to come, when they'll laugh at the past, walking towards a future of joy, being somebodies again.

They sealed that promise with a kiss. A wordless farewell.

Lips met softly, opening to reveal seeking tongues, feelings and unique sensations mixing together as they pushed each other closer and closer. Hands intertwining as a duet of two loving souls sang a melody of love and sadness. The Forbidden Duet of nobodies. Passion and sorrow, longing and desire spreading in their chests, filling the empty space of the heart...

After breaking apart for air, two breathless nobodies sat and quietly embraced each other.

"Zexy, this reminds me of our first date..." Demyx whispered.

"The concert?" asked Zexion, his mind foggy and hazy with the kiss. He didn't mind the nickname. He got used to that, after a whole year...

"Yes..."

--

A year before...

--

"May I come in?" asked a shy number nine, knocking on the door.

"Always" replied Zexion, while writing on a small piece of paper.

"What are you doing?

"I'm writing, can't you see?"

"Of course I can. Let me reformulate. What are you writing?"

"I'm writing a... eh...some..." muttered number six fighting a blush- he started to blush a lot since Demyx arrived at the castle...

"Let me see!" Demyx grabbed the sheet of paper, his face immediately going redder than Axel's hair.

"L-lyrics fo-for you"

When he started stuttering? Gods, he was a schemer! His weapon was a lexicon! How he could be at a loss of words? He was now even redder than Demyx, and could swear a heart was beating violently inside his chest. The Cloaked Schemer was changing so much at Demyx' side...

_I watch you fast asleep  
__All I fear means nothing_

_'Beside you, I've got nothing to fear'_

_In you and I there's a new land  
__Angels in flight (I need more affection than you know) My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_'With you, I found peace'_

_Where fears and lies melt away  
__Music inside (I need more affection than you know) what's left of me, what's left of me..._

_'We are what's left, but...'_

_You show me how to see that  
__Nothing is whole and  
__Nothing is broken_

_'...we are complete in our own way'_

_My fears, my lies  
__Aozora no shita de_

"What does that last line mean?"

"It means under a blue sky, as your eyes..."

"I love you, Zexy!"

"What did you call me?"

"Sexy Zexy!"

"I just said it was alright because she was a five-years-old girl. You are a grown man. Don't go making fun of my name!" protested Zexion, a bit more harsh than he wished.

"But that's what I think about you!" whimpered Demyx

"Then, I'll call you Demy."

"That's better. Nicknames are funny and make people feel closer..."

"Demy-chan!"

"Hey!"

"Because little prince Demy-chan, you're so cute and defenceless!" retorted number six, his first wide smile twitching his lips. Or grin. Smirk.

"Yes, definitely a smirk" the Melodious Nocturne thought.

"Well, I have a knight to fight for me... With the power of knowledge. That fits me well, since I dislike violence."

"Good to know. Now, my dear prince, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Annoy you, of course!"

"I have better things to do..." played Zexion, showing a pair of tickets for Angela Aki and Nobuo Uematsu's concert at Twilight Town Hall.

"How did you get these? I've been searching for months! And first line!"

"I knew you were looking for it. She's an amazing singer and pianist. I had to camp in front of the hall..." _'Thank God my power is illusion... I had to hide the tent under several spells so people would stop staring at me...' _thought the Cloaked Schemer.

The simple fact he was wearing a black leather cloak under Twilight Town's sun didn't cross his mind...

"So, let's go, Zexy! Their music will be worth every munny and hours you spent buying it!"

"Yeah."

--

"So, how was it?"

"I loved her last song."

"Kiss me Goodbye?"

"Yes... It's so beautiful... "

_Here is the path you're looking for - an open door  
Leading to worlds you long to explore_

_'Let's explore them together, Zexion.'_

_Kiss me good bye  
Love's memory_

_'Our love is memory after all... We are nobodies.'_

_Follow your heart  
And find your destiny_

_'My heart... Demyx is my heart.'_

Zexion couldn't stop listening, but decided to open the piano and accompany that beautiful voice.

_Don't shed a tear  
For love's morality._

_'I'm not that strong. As long as I keep my feelings, I'll cry when I'm sad and laugh when happy. But my smile is only yours.'_

Demyx sang with even more passion, as he heard the piano sound echoing in that white room.

_As time goes by  
I know you'll see  
This is me  
I loved you enough to let you go free_

_'Time... It could stop now...'_

He smiled when his love started to sing along.

_Go, I'll give you wings to fly  
Cast all your fears into the sky_

_'Let's believe in our feelings... Illusion or not.'_

_Kiss me goodbye  
Love's mystery_

_'Not anymore, I finally understood what love is... It's life.'_

_All of my life  
I'll hold you close to me_

_'I don't want to say good bye. Never.'_

_Don't shed a tear love's mortality  
For you put the dream in my reality_

_'My dream became reality when I met you.'_

_You put the dream  
In my reality_

Their voices didn't untune even when singing the last verse, staying as clear as water.

_'Memory or not, doesn't matter. Love will always be love. A dream I don't want to wake up from.'_

--

Castle Oblivion, Underground

--

_Lexaeus... I can't believe I lost you too. You useless idiot!_

He tried to stay cool, but tears were streaming from his green eyes. Vexen and Lexaeus had faded... His two best friends...

_If Marluxia gets a hold of Sora, I'm dead. What's going to happen to this organization?_

_Demyx, I hope you're all right... I'll break that promise. Please forgive me..._

The thought of staying away from his prince ripped his heart. The pain was so intense his tears couldn't stop falling.

_It's funny... We search for our hearts for years to find out our emotions are still inside us..._

Bitter thoughts along with his regret. Regret for don't saying words such as 'I love you' more often.

But that didn't matter; he was going to die. Fade.

--

The World That Never Was, Nocturne's Sea

--

"That can't be true... ZEXION, YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME! You can't have faded. Just appear behind me telling it was a joke. Please..."

He knew that would never happen. Zexion was a schemer.

A serious one.

A dead one.

"Demyx, are you ok?" a concerned Axel asked, knocking on the door. He knew number nine hated swearing.

"Do I look like, Axel?" his eyes were red, from hours of crying. Axel couldn't imagine his cheerful friend doing that.

"Whoa, calm down, will ya? I'm just asking... That feels awful. I know how it feels to be left by someone special..." said the Flurry of Dancing Flames, thinking about number thirteen, his best friend, while sitting beside Demyx.

"But Roxas' still alive. You can meet him again."

The Key of Destiny had abandoned the Organization to find his somebody, Sora.

"He faded. Roxas fell prey to a trap set by Diz."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry... I didn't know that... " The Melodious Nocturne was really shocked... The Key of Destiny, Sora's nobody. Dead.

"That's ok. We aren't supposed t exist, anyway..."

"And what happened to Naminé?" asked Demyx, remembering his friend, the quiet nobody.

"She... she faded when the Castle collapsed... I'm sorry, Dem. I know how she was important to you." Axel felt a drop of sweat rolling down his face. He hadn't treated her very well...

"She would always sneak at my room, so we could talk. All my beloved ones are dead now..."

"Don't be sad, everybody will meet again. Someday. I'm sure."

"Yeah, we'll all return to Kingdom Hearts."

_Funny. Xenmas wants Kingdom Hearts, but when we fade we go there. As Zexion once told me, Fate is so ironic..._

--

A painful year passed. Slowly crawling its way to the Showdown. The key bearer had finally awakened.

--

Hollow Bastion, Great Maw

Showdown at Hollow Bastion

--

_Now, death is sure. They sent the wrong person on purpose..._

_They decided to use the Key bearer to finish me off..._

_At least, now I can search for him..._

He slowly faded, back to nothingness... Slow and painlessly, a single tear falling from his right eye, impossible to be noticed among his defeated clones.

However, Sora noticed that, as a look of horror crossed his face.

"What I've done...?"

"No, that's alright, really. Now, I can find him again!" his faint cheerfulness made the young key bearer forget about his actions and smile.

"We really got hearts... But mine already returned to Kingdom Hearts... along with my beloved..." It was becoming harder and harder to speak... his voice was turning into an inaudible whisper.

"I'll protect Kingdom Hearts, so you'll be able to find him. Promise."

"I don't trust in promises... But I'll trust you, Sora thank y..."

With that last sentence, the Melodious Nocturne faded. Sora had new forces now.

"Sora! Hurry! Blizaga" said Donald, while fighting some heartless.

"Are you alright, Sora?" asked Goofy, concerned with his friend.

"Yes! Let's beat those Heartless!"

_No one deserves to be a nobody... I hated the Organization... but I didn't know why. Demyx... what a strange nobody... I hope I can save at least one... _

The great Showdown ended as the trinity defeated the heartless.

--

"I'm bored..."

Fate now just went to find another victim...

--

A white piece of infinity, colorless, where a single person sat, while singing his memories, his sorrows

_Kiss me goodbye...  
Love's memory...  
You put the dream  
In my reality._

"Your love is your strongest weapon..."

"Who are you?" asked a pearl-blue haired boy, as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen gazed at him.

"I'm Kingdom Hearts."

Her voice was powerful and comforting at the same time.

"I thought Kingdom Hearts was..." Zexion muttered to himself.

"You thought wrong. I'm the Goddess who looks after all hearts. The light many have forgotten."

Zexion was astonished. Her magnificence illuminated the whole piece of nothingness they were in.

"You truly love Myde... and regret the day you sold your heart to darkness. I saw what you've been through and what my little sisters made you suffer... They're still young." continued, while looking through his soul... forgiving him for all his sins.

"Your sisters?" asked, confuse, the nobody.

"Fate."

"So... Do you know where my heart is?"

"It's beside you. When you found love, your heart returned... but it couldn't get inside your chest because you unconsciouslyrefused."

"How?"

"If you had accepted, all your memories would disappear. You'd be Ienzo again, never the Cloaked Schemer, not Zexion." explained the Goddess.

"Now, that you're dead, I can restore your hearts without tearing apart your memories. Will you rest while your heart returns to its right place?"

"Yes..."

--

Thanks for the reviews, Manipulator-of-illusion, faithful reviewer (thanks for every single one, always supportive). No, I still didn't forget about the sketches. But I can't find a decent scanner (cheap and good).

Lifes.Lover (if you're still reading this, your 'How to love a somebody' is incredible...);

Plain Jane is a Vampire (your profile rocks);

Kurotorachan (your review helped me...).

My eternal gratitude, Dark Flamingo-san. For accepting my work (mistakes) and helping me out when I needed...

And to every single somebody who spent precious time reading this (a few people). Really. Less than 50 actually finished reading this. Probably because of my erratic updates...

Reviews are sweeter than candies (even the flames...)!

I work better with flashbacks, that's why this is the end... The sequel should fix that... Looking forward to see you all again!

Kiss me Goodbye... Does anyone here actually tried to sing that? My voice is low... I make everybody become deaf while singing the last verse "You put the dreeeeam in my reality" (the F)...

I'm writing the two first chapters of the sequel, too. It's namiroku. Nothing against akuroku, but they are best friends... Definitely Zemyx!

Memories in Pieces  
Romance / Friendship  
Roxas / Naminé

After-life, AU, Riku/Naminé (one-sided),Naminé/Roxas, Axel/Roxas (friendship), Kairi/Sora, Aerith/Cloud/Leon, Pence/Olette/Hayner, Xenmas/?,Larxene/Marluxia.

And a little piece of this:

--

**Memories in Pieces - preview**

"So, we'll have to act in a play for the Radiant Garden Summer Festival?"

"They already chose the actors. I heard rumours that the principal himself is gonna play one of the major roles."

"That Xenmas guy?"

"Yeah."

"Naminé and Zexion, our genius students, are finishing a musical. Its contents are a secret and a few people will have the honour to know the plot before the Festival. From this class... Roxas, Olette, Pence, Hayner!"

--

I got the impression someone already wrote a fic with this name... But I can change it, depending on the answer... (looks for every single KH fic)

Thanks for reading it,

Ayumi U. K. (Madness Flower, Weirdpianist)

It came from USA yesterday! The complete manga set... Shiro Amano's art is so cool... Some of Zexion's quotes (castle Oblivion, Underground) were from the manga...

Question: Does any reader actually read the Author's Notes?


End file.
